Irresistible
by JakeLover124
Summary: The story about a perfect girl, living a perfect life, in a perfect house. Until she becomes a guardian and meets every character from the movie like Jack Frost and Bunny, and new characters as well! It's a must-read! WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! My name is Christina and I love the rise of the gardians! Especially Jack Frost he is so hot! Just like Harry from One Direction! But this is my first fanfition so plz don't be mean, okay? I already have a lot of problems at home and stuff. But my boyfriend is helping me. LOVE YOU JASON! So plz review and tell me what you like!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Hello, my name is Christine Campbell. I live in Camrose in Texas in the big city, and I love listning to One Direction and Justin Bieber's songs. I have all of their CD's, and I have a big room full of posters with them on. I'm the popular girl on my school, but I'm still very nice and a lot of losers like me. My mother and fathers house is huge and we even have a swimming pool. So my life is very ordinary, until one day that changed my life forever. (Oh and did you get the titel? Its the song from One Direction!)

I started my day as normal and took my clothes on. I wear fashioncloths but I'm not a snob. I put my hair in a ponytail and leaved my awesome house. I had to go to school and I drove to school in my new pink car – I bought it my self cuz I'm not spoiled! It was a mercedes but I have a lot of money so it wasn't expensive at all.

I was very close to my school (were I went in an extra-gifted class) and I parked my car at the parking lot. I excited the car, exited for then new day in school. Then suddenly a black-haired guy with a goatee walked up to me. He looked at my brown hair and then my moss-green eyes. "Yo Christine!" Rupert said. His name is Rupert. "There is a school prom very soon, do you want to go with me to the prom?" I giggled cuz he was cute and desperate and all and I went to the school.

I was very good in school cuz my mom is a teacher and my dad is a teacher. I reached my school and sat down in my classroom. Many people cam to talk to me cuz I'm popular but still nice and all. My teacher came and a boy was right after him. He had white hair like snow and icyblue eyes. He wear a blue hoodie and brown pants with frost on it. He looked at me and I blushed cuz he was SO hot!

"Everyone," my mom said, "We have a new student in class his name is Jake Post." He looked at the boy, who sat down next to me. All the girls in this class were looking angry at me cuz they also thought he was SO hot! I blushed eve n harder but I wasn't scarred cuz I knew every boy in my school loved me and I'm sure Jake was attracted too me to. Our teacher turned against the chalkboard and was boring and stupid and all, but Jake was just staring at me wit big eyes all the time.

"Hi I'm Jake Post," he said with a totally sexy deep voice, "I like you're dress." I was wearing a blue summerdress cuz it was summer and it was hot (but not as hot as Jack and Zayn form 1D). "Thanks," I answered, "I'm Christine and I like your hoodie." He laughed and I blushed cuz it was a cute laugher. The teacher shushed at us and I looked at my mom with a angry glance. She was so embarasing, when I was talking to a hot guy!

Jake looked hot at me and winked silently. Then he whispered in my ear: "Can I borrow your pencil?" I gave him my pencil in response and he pullt out some paper and writes something down on it. I was very interested in it, even though or teacher was talking about music and Justin Bieber and stuff, I found Jake more interesting. When Jake was finished, he smashed the paper together in a ball and gave it to me. I read the paper and it said "Will you go out with me on a date after school?"

A/N: Sooooo I hope you like it! It was very fun writing this. I promise it will be more intersting later on! Oh and Jake Post isn't really Jake Post! Soon you are to know who Jake actully are!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I like that you liked it! Here is anoter chapter for my awesome fanfic with Jack frost the hotty! Funny that he doesn't melt (because he is the gardian of snow and stuff). I will update quick because my dad is out of town and my mom is with her friend all the time! And Jason is on holiday, MISS YOU BABE!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians

**Chapter 2: The Big Reveal**

After school (were I got a lot of A's) I came to Jake Post who was standing at the school. "Are you ready for our date?" he asked in his steeming hot voice. "Yeah," I replied in the most seductive voice possible. So he said he were gonna show me his place and we walked through the city Alberta (Right next to Camrose) but instead of walking into one of the many houses,he turnt at an creepy alley. It was creepy, so I asked: "Jake why are we going in here?" He grinned in a menancing way. "You'll see." He answered in a spooky tone.

We walked for a long time in the alley but I was not scarred at all cuz Jack was hot and friendly and nice and stuff. But I was scarred cuz he looked very spooky at me. We came to the end of the alley and there was a wall so it was the end. I was very confused and asked Jake what was going on. "Jake, what is going on," I asked, "Are you trying to rape me or somthing?"

Jake looked very shocked at me, so it was obvius he wasn't gonna rape me at all. "No, not at all!" he concluded. Then he put his hand in his pants and pulled his nice, long staff I had never seen before. He then said with a funny face: "Let me show you some thing," he said. Then he turned at the big brick wall of bricks and pointed his staff at it. I was confuse cuz what was he doing? Then ice flew out and covered the wall.

I gasped and looked at it with no words cuz I was schoked. Jake turned at me again. "My name is Jack Frost," he said, "And I am a gardian." I shaked my head and pushed him away from me. "I don't believe you," I muttered, "You could just have a very cold staff!" Jake, or Jack or whatever laughed an me and graped my hand. I blushed. Then he flew up in the air and I flew with him. I gasped.

"I'm a gardian and I work with the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause and Tooth Fairy and Sandy," he screamed happily as Texas was growing smaller and smaller under us. I shaked my head in disbelief. "What you are saying does not make any sense!" I screamed loudly but it was mufled cuz clouds where everywere. "I can proof it to you!" he then hissed more seriously as he let go off me. I screamed and fell and down but I landed at something flying. "It's good we finally find you," a very Russian voice cheered.

I was in a sleigh and a bunny was next to me. A little fat orange man waved at me and a fat man with a beard were in front riding the sleigh. There was reindeers flying the sleigh and a fairy flied next to the sleigh. It must have been… (oh and btw did you get it with the russian voice? That was North!) the gardians!

The bunny looked at me, funny. "Oi mate, what's this tater doin' on here? Crikey!" he yelled furiously at me. It was quite clearly he didn't like me. Tooth Fairy also frowned at me and clenched her fits and yelled: "Why is this girl a Gardian?" But then Jack/Jake flew down and landed on the sleigh and glared sympathically at me with his blue sexy eyes. "Don't hate on her, she's probably good." He replied friendlily.

But wait, was I a gardian? I was just a normaly girl, not a gardian! "I'm not a gardian!" I screamed cuz it was hard to talk cuz the wind blew. Santa laughed high. "You are now!" he said and took out a ball with snow in it. He threw it in the air and out off nowhere a portal came. We flew into the portal and was at Norths workshop. There was really cold and I freezed very much. Jake wanted to hug me but he can't because he was cold like ice.

Jake was very mad cuz I rejected him so he lookd evil, but I didn't see more becuz Santa blocked the view with his stomac. "Nice that you are here, Christine!" he jollied at me. I gasped how did they know my name? But I was to scared to ask how they did know my name. North walked over to a big globe coverd in some black goo. Sandy came. "A mysterious evil force is doing evil to world." Santa Claus sighed.

A/N: I told you that Jake Post wasn't Jake Post! Wha' do ya think bout ma australian accent? I know, I'm good at it, cuz my friend is austrilian and has a very australian accent! But plz review and I'll continue the awesome story!


End file.
